Her Curse, Her Cure
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: What if Rogue could sense the relationship between Kitty and Bobby, what if the cure didn't exactly work? RogueXLogan. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Curse, Her Cure**

By the Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the ideas or settings. If I did own Logan, I would never let him see the light of day.

It was only a week after the funerals of the beloved mutants when all hell broke loose again. It was supposed to be a quiet day, except Logan was on the rampage, he was supposed to be teaching the older kids how to use teamwork in the Danger Room, but actually, he could be seen ripping apart drones with his adimantium claws. It was shocking to see the Wolverine in such a feral mood after having such a morose version only yesterday. Finally, Storm turned the power off and sent the children out to the garden; Logan retracted his claws and waited for his power to heal to kick in.

Storm frowned when the muscle bound maniac made his way towards the kitchen, ignoring everything else. When he pulled a beer from the stash on the highest shelf, Kitty and Bobby walked into the room, he grunted, expecting them to leave. They merely sat down on stools and began to eat the cookies that Storm had made that morning. It was awful; everyone knew that if Rogue came back she would be crushed by this development. They disgusted Logan, he stalked out to the garage and got onto the bike that had belonged to Scott, and he quickly rode out of the gates, to the surprise of many students. Logan had stayed in the mansion for longer than anyone had expected, and many had come to see him as the authority figure.

Logan could stand no more of the sad children, the whispers about Rogue, or the blatant disregard for her. She had it harder than almost any mutant, and she took it in stride, when she had left that night, it tore him up inside. He could not stand to think that she was in this much pain. When he saw a woman on the side of the road trying to hitch a ride, he ignored it at first, and then he noticed the two white streaks on either side of her face. He turned around, barely keeping himself from wiping out. He stopped and she smiled at him, she still wore the gloves, out of habit, and gripped his hand and swung herself over the back of the motorcycle. They did not talk; they just drove around until Logan decided to go back to the mansion, when they saw the gates, Rogue's arms squeezed tighter around his torso.

"Logan, it didn't work, my powers were stronger than the serum. My powers are not the same, I can feel mental switch of sorts, but I haven't tested it yet." Rogue was trying to gauge his reaction.

Logan pulled over and stopped, "Okay, try it on me."

Rogue pulled off a glove and hesitantly moved it towards Logan's bare hand. She only put it lightly on his hand, hoping it would not hurt him, after a few seconds and nothing happened Rogue smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled slightly and ruffled her hair. She quickly pulled off her jacket and shoved it in her back pack, now she only wore a black halter top and blue jeans. The gloves followed the jacket, and once she was set, the pair continued on their way to the school. When he realized that everyone would just be getting out of lessons, he grabbed her bag and slung his arm around her shoulder. Since he had shed his leather jacket, his skin was warm against her own bare flesh, and she was happy that he was the first to really touch her skin without danger.

They had just walked into the hall, when Kitty and Bobby stopped at the foot of the stairs, others who saw the Wolverine enter the hall stared, and many had to gaze directly at Rogue before realizing that she was not sucking the life out of him. Bobby who was standing very close to Kitty saw Rogue, but she also saw him. He walked across the distance and Logan moved away, he wrapped his arms around her, she did not move her arms from her side. Only seconds later, his skin was ashy, and his breathing ragged, Logan reacted first, he stepped forward and wrenched Bobby from her, and he crumpled to the floor. Storm who had come in a moment or two before, stepped through the crowds, quickly, she directed one of the other teachers to pick the boy up and take him to the infirmary.

"Rogue, you know how dangerous that is-," Storm was cut off because the girl had turned into Logan's embrace; he wrapped his arms around her. Storm was ready to separate the two, when he saw Logan gently stroking her hair and speaking softly to her.

Bobby who was fighting to stay conscious yelled, "She's mine, you can't touch her!"

Rogue stepped away from the strong arms and walked over to him; she slapped him, and said that she was no one's. Logan gently pulled her from the spot and took her to his room, he sat her down on the chair and grabbed a can of pop from the fridge, and he handed it to the girl. She took it and set it down on the table, Logan sat down next to her, unaware of her thoughts. Before he realized what she was doing, her lips covered his and she was kissing him deeply, he responded, and somehow he knew, she wasn't trying to get back at Bobby.

Later, when the two walked into dinner, Logan got some strange looks, his arm around Rogue's waist and her hand in his back pocket. Storm who sat at the teacher's table was shocked and happy for the two. Bobby recovered a week later, and Kitty broke up with him, he tried to beat Logan up, but knocked unconscious in the process. Logan and Rogue fit together like puzzle pieces, but somehow they still fought, but that only seemed to bring them closer together. As far as Storm went, she felt the presence of Charles Xavier, Jean, and Scott smiling down on the school, now that the storm had passed, and the cure applied.


	2. Epilogue

**Her Curse, Her Cure**

By the Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the ideas or settings. If I did own Logan, I would never let him see the light of day.

Epilogue

It was hard to believe that months had passed that day when she had returned, everything was turning out fine, she thought. Rogue was happier, perhaps because of the cure, or perhaps because of the man she loved. Then there was that girl, the one who Logan always talked about, a student who excelled in the danger room, and Rogue knew liked Logan. It took all her self-restraint not to walk over to the girl and slap that smug smile off her face. Everyone knew that Rogue was possessive of Logan, and that she had not always been like that, it was one of Logan's more charming traits.

Rogue saw in black and white when it came to others and Logan, they were either friends or targets. It was most amusing to find a feral Rogue hiding in a corner watching one such character, it was not really like her, but time had taught her not to trust. It was a week after she had kissed him, when he scared her half to death by hiding in her closet. She had acted without thinking and let her powers attach to him; his memories had flooded her mind.

_Flashback…_

_Rogue lay on top of Logan, her fingers trailing down his torso, she could feel his pleasure, and then it was Jean that was touching him. It was awful, he was enjoying the doctor touching him so bravely, and so sad was she that he did not respond at once. He sat up and she returned to her preferred form, it was Mystique, she was asking him if he didn't like that. She could hear his unspoken answer, yes, he did, but which form was it that he preferred. The smile faded from Mystique's lips as she left the tent. Logan fell asleep, he dreamed of Jean and Mystique, and he woke when Rogue entered his dream. Then she was whisked away to the moment when Logan had done exactly what Jean asked. He was screaming from both physical pain and heartbreak. It hurt Rogue to feel such terrible things; she felt his claws go through her, rendering her dead, then his feral cry, and her happiness to be gone. _

_End…_

Mystique had taught her a valuable lesson, do not trust, the memory of Jean touching Logan in the infirmary hurt, if she came back again, what would happen? Could she stay here knowing what she did, or would she run just as he used to. Jubilation Lee was the straw that may just break her, the way she blatantly ignored Rogue and wore clothing that made a whore look decent. She was always asking Logan questions and asking him about the outside world. Logan was ignorant of everything, but men, she knew were weaker than they let on.

The minute he broke, he was going to go through hell, after having his memories for so long, a girl learned a man's likes and dislikes. So knowing that, Rogue would make him regret ever looking anywhere else. It was easy enough to do, and Rogue hoped she would never need to do such a thing, but just in case, she was ready to make him sorry. It tore her up to think that she might ever have to do such a thing, but it was assuring to think that she would not cry.

As it was, Logan knew nothing of these plans, but had some ideas of his own about the woman he loved, and so he never strayed. Or at least not too often. Rogue never used her plans, except to tease him, which she enjoyed more than one should. It was never a dull day at the institute, especially if all the rumors floating around the school about the Wolverine wanting to marry Rogue were true. If it was true, it was the best and worst kept secret, and if it wasn't, it was just some romantic girl trying to get one Hank McCoy to propose. The halls of that school were filled with laughter and more than one unconscious person when Rogue was around Jubilee.

So, that was the epilogue that I wrote, I know it is kind of bad, I just didn't know how to say that Logan was kind of dense and sweet at the same time. Please review, I will die if you don't.

Daughter of the Black


End file.
